A Child of Two
by salaii
Summary: First Fanfict. Rated T for safety. It'll probably come later on though. When Chase finds out he has a child, not only is he interested, but House is to.
1. Chapter 1 Shocks for All

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D. No money out of this whatsoever.**

**Note: **I can't do titles. Or fan-fictions. I'm just doing this, because I'm bored. And this is my first. So, like, I'm not good. Sorry for making this so short.

**A Child of Two**

Chapter 1

A knock on the windows and then on the door as House invited himself into Cuddy's office. "Hey Lisa!" he exclaimed, sarcastically. "Got any new charity cases to work on?" He was obviously a bored soul right about now, nothing to do as he took a seat and fiddled with his cane. "Uh, yeah. One. But you wouldn't want it." She replied, not removing her eyes from the paper she was reading.

Suddenly a gasp! House quickly ignored it, but as he read the file, he soon became bored. "Diagnostically boring." He muttered, tossing it into the trashcan as Cuddy continued to read, occasionally dropping her jaw. Though it didn't seem like it needed to be done. "What! A new hooker application!" House asked, excitedly jumping up and down in his seat. Cuddy didn't respond as she looked at the paper and up at Chase as he seemed to walk by. "Uh House, I need to go." She said, playing with the paper and escaping from the room. House shrugged, but was obviously curious as all psycho geniuses were.

"So, any news?" called House as he walked into the Conference Room, limping all the while. Cameron was busy answering mail while Foreman did nothing. "I said, so, any news?" Foreman suddenly jumped up, unaware of House's presence as he answered, "None that you..." as House cut him off. "Where's the wombat?" He looked curious yet again, remembering his earlier meeting with Cuddy. Cameron was the one to answer this time as she replied, "Don't know. Left a while ago." House nodded, taking the marker and scribbling with it on the Whiteboard.

Then, Chase walked in. The Ducklings were staring. "What?" he asked as if his hair was messed up. They didn't respond, but House did. "Where were you?" Chase looked to him. "No where. Just taking care of some business." House nodded, knowing that there was more. "Like what? I'm entitled to know everything in your personal life. It was in my job description." Chase muttered something under his breath as Cuddy walked into the room. "Uh, Chase, I need to talk to you. In my office." She said as she clicked her heels out of the room. Chase followed like a puppy, as always.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a child!" she exclaimed as if the world was exploding. Her office sure was. Chase shrugged. "I have a what? With who?" he responded, clearly shocked by her words. "Yes, you have a child. Doesn't say with who though. Just says that the will left the child to you." He looked, stunned, and stuttered. "M...me?" he asked. "Yes you… now get your butt down there and to the center." Her eyes were glaring at this time as he made his way out of the room and towards the parking lot.

House followed him, making sure to stay a bit behind. "Hello Wombat." he muttered, smiling a cheesy smile. "What'd you want, House?" Chase asked, a sigh escaping his lips after waiting. House didn't answer. "Oh, just making sure you're all right. But now that that's settled, what'd Cuddy want?" House questioned, getting straight to the point. Now it was Chase's turn not to answer. "No reason. She uh.. gave me a break." He answered, making up every word. "Right, and we took turns stuffing ice cream into each other's mouths in her office. Seriously, what'd she want." Chase looked. "You want to know, House?" he asked. House nodded, twirling his cane, giving him the 'duh' expression that he was known for. "To bad."

House frowned. "Aww, and you were getting my hopes up Daddy! Wait, you're my wombat. Cuddy's my mom. That means..." he paused. "YOU AND CUDDY HAD SEX! You dirty dog!" House exclaimed, happily making fun of his australian collegue, even though the joke didn't make sense. Chase looked at him as if he was crazy. "No, but I'll tell you if you never mention that in public." His thoughts wandered as he realized that they were in a parking lot full of patients and nurses. _Damn it.._ he muttered.

"I.. have a child."


	2. Chapter 2 Relatives

"A child?" House asked. "How uninteresting. Wouldn't you think you would have a child after all the women you've dated?" He muttered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to work!" and he flipped his head in a certain manner, turning around and heading back inside. Chase watched House in shock. _What did he just say? Work? _Chase shrugged it off and got into his car, driving off.

"Guess what children?" House announced as he walked back in the Conference Room, but he found that no one was there. "Hey! That's not fair!" he exclaimed grinning as he walked towards Cuddy's office. She wasn't there either. "Geez! Where is everyone!" He paused and remembered that everyone was eating during noon, so he limped to the cafeteria. "Wilson!" he screamed from down the hall. A cancer patient walked by, about to throw up as he ran down the hall and to his room again.

"House, you can't just go screaming across the hall. This _is_ a hospital. There are patients here." Wilson said as he walked next to House as they usually did. House opened his mouth and said, "Chase has a child." Wilson looked at him with a grin. "Well, that figures. He's Mister Pretty Hair. Or at least, that's what the nurses say." Wilson covered up quickly. House smirked as they walked into the cafeteria. They stood in line for a few moments, moving up occasionally as they made their way to the food, grabbing a tray each on their way there. It was steak today. Or at least for House, as he got a steak and covered it, ever so cunningly with a salad. "Just a salad today." He said to the cashier. "Will you be paying together or separate?" the cashier asked and before Wilson got a say in anything, House answered, "Of course! A cripple never pays!"

Wilson paid for both of their meals and sat down by House. House snatched a bag of Potato Chips from Wilson and they began talking, watching the nurses and staff that walked in, snickering at them and making jokes. It was the only time House laughed. Or at least in public when he wasn't eating Chinese with Wilson.

Back at the Center

Chase waited patiently as he waited to meet his child. This was an odd center, much like a doctor's office with a Waiting Room and such. "Mr. Chase?" a helper called. He perked up and nodded to the lady as he followed her into a room. "Are you ready?" she asked as she opened the door, revealing a teenage girl, around the age of 15. She had long, blonde hair and was fairly tall, slim, and rather delicate. She had gorgeous blue eyes as well, much like Chases'. But not exactly like his. Perhaps it was from the mother.

He smiled as he got a glimpse of her. "This is your dad, Sarah." She said, as the girl looked up at her father. She looked innocent, though no one ever was. "Sarah?" Chase asked his daughter softly. She nodded, tears flowing from her eyes. Chase started crying as well, not as much as Cameron would do in a moment like this, but tears were coming. The lady left them to talk a bit and after a while Chase finally said, "Well, I have to get back to work, so why don't I introduce you. Might as well, seeing as I'll have to put up with House..." he muttered the last part.

Sarah followed as they headed out and into Chase's car. "So," Chase began. "Tell me about yourself." He didn't ask about her mother, seeing as it would be painful and a bit awkward. Sarah replied, "Well…" and then she stopped. Chase ignored it, and decided that it would be best not to jump into questions and comments. Soon, they arrived back at the PPTH and they walked into the Conference Room. Sarah walked a bit behind her father, and Cameron was the first to notice. "Hello there, I'm Doctor Cameron. And who would you be?" she asked, a bit rudely. She wasn't in the most delightful mood as usual. Chase answered, "She's.. my.. daughter.." he said, pausing in between the words. Cameron looked shock as did Foreman, finally looking up from his book.

"Hmm…" Sarah murmered as she walked out and went to explore the hospital. "Where's House?" Chase asked. "Oh, somewhere. Not sure. Maybe in the Locker Room." She said walking back to the computer. Chase shrugged, sitting down as well, already noticing that Sarah had left to walk around the hospital. Sarah soon approached the woman, known as the Dean. Cuddy stopped immediately in her tracks. "Excuse me, but relatives aren't allowed here." She said sternly. "Oh, I'm Doctor Chase's daughter." She said a bit more confident then usual. "Uh…" Cuddy paused. "You… you're Dr. Chase's daughter?" Sarah nodded. "Well then, I'm sorry. I'm Doctor Lisa Cuddy." She said introducing herself politely, much nicer then earlier. Sarah smiled slightly, a sigh escaping her lips.

House walked down the hall, Wilson leaving for his office, when he suddenly noticed Cuddy talking to some girl. The girl left quickly and House limped to Cuddy. "Who was that?" he asked. Cuddy didn't answer, just walking away. House followed the girl, back to the Conference Room. The Ducklings were sitting as Sarah came back. "Ah, this is Dr. Foreman." Chase said, as he didn't get to introduce her to him earlier. He pointed to the neurologist sitting opposite of him and Cameron. Sarah nodded. "Nice to meet you." She said softly, almost in a whisper. House suddenly walked in. "Finally, my ducklings are… who's that?" he suddenly asked, pointing at Sarah. She turned around and he gasped, though lightly under his breath. "Sarah?"

"Uncle House?"


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

"Uncle House?" the Ducklings asked simultaneously. "What, you have a problem with me having a family? Sheesh! Do people not care for cripples anymore?" House asked sarcastically though excitedly. He walked over to Sarah, smiled and then mingled a bit while the Ducklings all talked among themselves. Sooner or later, Sarah walked over as Chase looked at her, shocked. "Sarah, you didn't tell me he was your uncle?" She paused. "You never asked."

"Well, she'll get his genes." Cameron muttered as Foreman planned a witty argument to say to her. Cameron and Foreman walked out, clinic duty and to Cuddy's office. Chase walked to House and was about to yell at him, but calmed himself. "So, Chasey. Who'd you say Sarah was again?" Chase stuttered. "M...my child, now." House looked to him. "Aha. You have an older brother?" Chase nodded, wondering how he could've known. "But he's dead!" he added, softly, making sure not many people could hear. "Thanks, that'll do."

House walked out, limping on his cane, favoring his left side to go to Cuddy's office. Cameron, meanwhile, was in there gossiping to Cuddy and Wilson about the new kid, as House walked in. "Gossip session!" he squealed like a fan girl whose favorite singer just came out on stage. Wilson and Cuddy stared at him shocked as he said that and then remembered what Cameron said. "She's your daughter?" Cuddy asked. "No, she's my niece. Gosh Cameron, can't you get your facts straight?" Cameron's jaw dropped as she stormed out of the room, probably mad about her bad fact keeping strategy. Nothing.

"How?" Cuddy piped up, still interested. "I thought she was Chase's daughter." Wilson awaited a response as he tapped his foot on the floor lightly and played with a clicked his fingers on the desk. "Well, apparently, Chase has an older brother who married my sister. But my sister died recently, or around a few years ago if you consider that recent. And then I guess Chase's brother died, they found the will, and BAM!" House said, adding an extra touch to the BAM at the end. "Wonder why they didn't leave her to me…" House wondered aloud, making sure that they heard him. "I can name a few reasons." Wilson muttered to Cuddy. "WHAT WAS THAT!" House screamed, pushing his left ear to Wilson. "I CAN'T HERE YOU!" Wilson shook his head and walked out, followed by House.

"So, to the Coma Guy's room." House commanded, as he led the way to the Coma Guy's room. He flipped on the TV and switched it to General Hospital. "You want to explain more about this to me?" Wilson asked. "Nope." House replied, focusing on what was happening. Something had happened to Alexis, but he wasn't sure with Wilson yapping beside him. "You sure? I mean, I think we should talk about this?" House sighed, "What's there to talk about?" he turned to Wilson. "Well, the fact that you have a niece?" House rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be bothering Chase? He's the one with custody now. The law says so. I didn't have to get Stacy this time." He said, remembering Stacy had left a while back already.

General Hospital had ended and House wandered the halls. "HOUSE!" Cuddy screeched. "Ruh-roh!" House said in his Scooby-doo impersonation. "Clinic duty, now!" she said, pointing to the room next to her. "Riight..." he said, walking in. He didn't want to have to deal with his colleagues, so Clinic Duty would've been better. "So, you have a cold." House said, not looking up from the chart. "How do you know, Sir?" the man asked. "Well, first of all, I'm a Doctor. Now, that doesn't mean that I'm not a man, just means I prefer Doc. Got it?" he said. "And it says here you have a cold. Now, go do whatever your mom told you to do when you were younger and leave." He said walking out. "That was boring. Why didn't the previous doctor just prescribe you..." he murmured, heading towards the Conference Room.

He soon found Sarah and the Ducklings sitting in there. "Now what?" he asked, as they all stared at him intently. "Nothing. Yet." Cameron said, looking away as Chase resumed his crossword puzzle and Foreman played with a pen. "Okay, okay. We can play Charades. I'll go first." He said as he grabbed a chart and a doll that was sitting in his office and started to talk to it. "Now, let's play some games!" he said.

5 Minutes Later

"You have cancer. You're going to die in 6 months. Bye now!" he said in the girliest voice possible. "He placed the doll aside and Foreman answered in a serious voice, "Cameron." She pouted and Chase snickered along with Sarah. Sarah stopped laughing, and began reading her magazine again. She was bored, and there was nothing to do in a Hospital.


End file.
